


Fine Print

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [25]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes





	Fine Print

“What’s with the traffic?” Rhett muttered in frustration as he stopped again for the third time in as many minutes.

Link sat beside him, his seat slightly reclined, his hand resting high on Rhett’s thigh, smiling out the window. It was quite rare for Rhett to drive, Link had always preferred to be the one in control, even before all of this. And it was, even more, unusual for Rhett to drive his car, but he knew that he was too distracted to focus properly on getting them home safely from The Club.

“We’re in no rush, baby. Just relax,” he said, subdued as he often was after they had had any kind of intense scene, which always made Rhett smile. It was after all usually he that had the bruises, marks and some delicious discomfort sitting down later.

Despite Link saying there was no rush, Rhett was just about ready to get out and run the rest of the way to his house. The image of the waiting envelope burned in his mind. It had been sitting in the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet for weeks. Slightly creased now from him repeatedly removing it to look at it, turning it over and over in his hands, arguing with himself if it was ok for him to open it. But of course, it hadn’t been and he had always put it back. They would never have come this far as friends and business partners without unwavering trust and loyalty. Nothing would change that.

He always wondered if his imagination was anywhere close to Link’s desires and would spend hours wandering around picturing all kinds of scenarios. Starting with pining Link down as he had described in the audio, and leading back to himself, being fucked and beaten and told what a good boy he was being, come drying on his stomach. He guessed he was gonna find out.

He tapped his hand on the steering wheel, muscles tense, frowning at the brake lights of the car in front. Shifting side to side comically, trying to see around the large vehicle, but he was wasting his time. 

He glanced quickly at Link when he felt the other man’s hand move across his crotch. Finding him semi aroused from thoughts of the envelope. 

Link smiled at him lazily, “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” 

“Why the hell the traffic is stopped,” he snapped, gesturing out the window, before laughing at himself and quietening down. “And you. And me.” 

“Ah huh.” murmured Link, waiting.

Rhett closed his eyes a little as Link’s hand moved slowly across his shaft. Feeling himself growing harder.

“Mmm. And, uh. The envelope.” 

Link grinned slightly wider. “Exciting stuff huh, lil’ spoon?” 

“Yeah.” he said smiling, glancing at Link’s hand on his pants, “Seems so.” 

“You feel good.” 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Take your cock out.” 

Rhett looked at him sharply. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sir.” 

“I didn’t ask your opinion,” Link smiled at him sweetly, but his eyes were hard. “Cock. Out. Now.”

Rhett groaned, his hips shifting before he glanced at the car in the lane beside them trying to assess risk and was relieved that he couldn’t see the passenger or driver inside. He decided that the chances were good that they wouldn’t be able to see him either, not that it would have actually stopped him from doing as he was told. He was a good boy.

He sighed quietly and obeyed as quickly and discreetly as he could. Certain that the expression on his face was screaming penis exposed in public.

“Mmm,” hummed Link appreciatively. “Look at yourself, Rhett. You look really good.” Link spoke quietly, the back of his hand resting against Rhett’s body not touching him yet. “Do you like this, Rhett?” he asked softly, “You’re getting harder.”

He blushed, looking down at himself quickly then out the front window. Easing his foot off of the brake, joining the flow of traffic again. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah. I do like it.” 

“The idea of being seen? Or me telling you what to do when you don’t wanna do it.” 

“You ordering me. Is really hot. Your tone. And uh, authority.” he glanced quickly at him again, still embarrassed how much he craved Link in that way, before he looked back to the road, “You can tell me to do almost anything I think, and I would want to do it.” Rhett swallowed again as he felt Link’s thumb and forefinger slowly moving up and down his shaft, barely touching, wondering if he drove himself crazy when touching himself as well. “Sometimes, when we’re at work. Sometimes even filming. You’ll say something. Order me to do something. It’s such a turn on, Sir.” Rhett licked his lips and eased on the brake again as the traffic began slowing in front of them again, “But also,” he continued. “loving whatever it is once I’m doing it, which is even hotter because you tell me to do such bad things.” 

Link laughed quietly, murmuring good boy as he closed his hand around him loosely, big and warm over the silky skin. Both men moaning quietly, inadvertently harmonising, as he began to stroke him slowly. Rhett shifted his hips, fucking into Link’s hand slowly, licking his lips as he looked over at Link, who was still relaxing back against his seat, a look of calm on his face and mischief in his eyes. Link smiled a little without looking at him.

“You feel nice, Rhett.”

Rhett watched Link’s hand moving over his cock for a few moments. His breathing becoming labored already, moaning quietly.

“I uh,” he began and glanced over at him quickly, making sure he was still not looking at him directly. “When I move, Sir, it still kinda feels like you’re inside me.” 

Link smiled again. “Is that right?” his voice remained calm, but his grip tightened. Moving slightly faster for a few strokes, before settling back into a slow lazy rhythm. But never an entirely predictable one.

“Yeah. It does.”

“Mmm. I will be again shortly if this traffic ever fucking moves,” he said conversationally.

“Sir?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

He squeezed him again harder, his breathing stopped a moment, exhaling with a sigh. “I love you, Rhett.” Again settling to a calmer rhythm, his touch warm and loving.

The car in front finally began edging forward again, Rhett followed along carefully, his attention well and truly divided.

“I’m pretty sure this is very illegal, Sir.” 

“Is it, Rhett?”

“I think so, yeah.” 

“Bet if I was sucking you off with your fingers up my ass it would be considered worse.” 

“Fuck.” he breathed, the engine revving loudly before he eased his foot off the accelerator.

“We can tell the officer we’re actually being pretty good,” he looked over at him smiling. “What do you think? Stick with this, or should we just go for it?”

“Jesus, Sir. I, uh...” 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he replied, laughing quietly at Rhett freaking out, “I’m just messin’ with ya,” his hand moving slowly still, “That feel good?” 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.” 

Rhett changed lanes smoothly, finally edging ahead of the car they had been following for the past fifteen minutes.

“Holy crap, Rhett! You better slow down. We can’t walk this fast.” 

They both laughed a little but they were both almost entirely focused on Link’s hand on Rhett’s erection and the night ahead.

“You, ah. Could tell me what’s in the envelope now, Sir?” 

“Paper. Words,” he said. “A few of them. Might take a little bit of time to read through. Might turn you on a bit. Might freak you out too. I dunno. You’re a sensitive guy sometimes.” 

Rhett grinned at him. “Will you ever stop fucking with me?” 

“Not if I can help it. You want me to?”

“No, Sir, I don’t.”

They spent the rest of the trip in much the same way. Link teased and talked to him, Rhett tried to focus on the road and figure out what was going to be in the envelope while trying to stop himself coming.

Once they had arrived Rhett let them into his house, their bodies pressed together, stumbling through the entranceway, stopping to kiss one another against the nearest surface as the door swung shut.

“Get the envelope but don’t open it yet, yeah?” said Link as he moved into the lounge and collapsed on the left side of the couch, slouching so his head could rest against the back. His eyes closed while he focused on keeping his breathing steady and his hands still.

He held out his hand silently when Rhett returned a couple of minutes later, the infamous envelope held in his hands.

“Why?” he asked, feeling strangely possessive over it.

Link blinked up at him. “Why not?”

Rhett passed the envelope over, frowning a little, unsure of a legitimate answer.

“You are gonna let me open it aren’t you, Sir?” he asked, eyeing Link carefully.

“Yes, Rhett.” he tapped it against his leg, looking at it a moment with a wonky smile, before throwing it casually on the coffee table. 

“Would you get me a drink, honey?” He stood quickly. “I need a leak. Beer if you have it. Or, uh, whatever you have that’s cold.” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Link started following him out of the lounge, backtracking quickly once Rhett disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of bottles rattled in the fridge door loudly.

A few minutes later, Link came back into the lounge, wiping damp hands on his jeans, a slight grin on his face as he glanced over at Rhett who held the envelope. Staring at it like he might be able to read the contents without opening it at all.

“Sir?” Rhett asked once he saw Link’s odd smirk. Feeling like there was something going on he had missed.

“Hmm?” replied Link, aiming for innocent and falling a little short as he climbed over Rhett’s outstretched legs his hands on his knees for balance and slumped to the couch beside him, grabbing his beer and holding it to Rhett to toast.

“To ah, the next chapter?”

Rhett studied him closely. What the fuck was going on? He picked up his own beer.

“To us.” he replied.

The both took a long drink, holding eye contact, Link glancing away first. His eyes dropping to the envelope. 

“Well? You gonna open it or what?” He wiped his hands on his jeans, leaning back again, his beer back on the table. “The suspense is killin’ me, man.”

Rhett grinned, relaxing beside him, holding it up to the light. 

“Whatcha reckon’s in it?” 

“Rhett.” 

The bigger man laughed and opened it slowly. Enjoying Link squirming beside him. Surprised how calm he himself was feeling after all these weeks. 

But then what if he wasn’t going to be able to do whatever it was? He felt his own smile slip as he pulled out the sheets of paper. 

They were identical to the forms he had filled out for Link some weeks ago. Link’s handwriting was neat and careful. All checks in boxes and numbers very neatly written.

He skimmed along the columns, pausing on the items that were a firm no. And those with an under certain circumstances. He was surprised at the number items that were completely off limits.

Link held his hand for the first page. They glanced at each other.

“What? It was ages ago. I might have changed my mind.”

They were both quiet for a while as they read through the pages slowly, taking the odd sip of their beer, muttering to one another at similarities and differences in Rhett’s own answers.

“You are not ok with anyone else being involved?” asked Rhett as he got to the bottom of the third page.

“No. And you missed a page,” he handed the second page back to him. 

“But…” 

“No. Rhett. No.” 

“Interesting…” he said slowly, not really very surprised but he found it amusing to wind him up a little, Link clearly tense beside him as he took a long drink of his beer.

“Hmm.” the other man murmured. 

“You’re ok with blood play?” he asked, still on page three. The second page on his lap.

“If I don’t see it I think it might be alright and if you think fainting is sexy, sure. Knock yourself out. I’ll swoon for ya. Once.”

Both men smiled at each other warmly as Rhett passed him the third page and picked up the second, glancing over it quickly and then much slower. He sat up suddenly and put his beer back on the coffee table as he turned to face Link. “No restraints?” 

“No.” 

“Interesting,” he started for comedic effect, before adding, “But, at all?” 

“No.”

Rhett looked down the list of potential restraints all marked as no.

“You’re being a little restrictive, Sir.” 

“Boo hoo.”

Link looked up at Rhett slowly when Rhett didn’t respond. “I told you it wasn’t gonna be easy. Ok? I don’t like doing this.” 

“But it was your idea.” 

“Don’t sulk, Rhett. I want to do this with you. I want you to take control. But I don’t want to be tied up, and I don’t want anyone else being here. I can’t put on a show in a submissive role. Won’t. Maybe some other time… but for this time, these are my limits.”

“Ok, Sir. I can work with that.” 

“Hmm, well, we’ll see.”

The both looked over the remaining pages more soberly. Rhett realising it was going to be a lot different than he had imagined. 

Part of him had just assumed it would be a bit of free for all. A one-upmanship. A battle of who can think up the most extreme scenario for the other. Who was more of a freak? And he’d been fairly certain Link would win. He’d been worried he would have to do things to him that he would find almost impossible to do. But, for the most part, Link’s limits were numerous and specific. He wanted Rhett to take control, to make him submit. And there were very few props allowed to be involved.

As he sat drinking the remainder of his beer he started laughing a little. Unsure why he was surprised that control freak Neal would have very specific requirements. 

“Whatcha laughin’ at?” he asked looking over his glasses at Rhett giggling beside him.

“You, man. You gotta be so in control even when you’re tryin’ ta be outta control.” 

They both laughed, jostling each other, Link smacking him across his chest. “Screw you, man!” falling into him. “I mean what did ya expect?”

“I expected that you would never actually wanna submit to my authority,” he said, pushing Link back on to the couch, his own body following him, resting against him, holding his hands above his head in one of his, the pages trapped between them and one falling unseen to the floor.

“Woah, big man. I never said ya could start now!” Link all but giggled, breathless already, Rhett’s weight against him restricted him very effectively without him trying at all. He glanced sideways at Rhett but he seemed oblivious to the effect he was having on him. He laughed a little, trying to redirect his thoughts, but made no attempt to shift his wrists from beneath Rhett’s hands. 

“I can’t wait to make you squirm, Sir,” he said softly, as he kissed his neck slowly.

“Hmm. Well, that’s ah, interesting, Rhett. But um. Let me up huh?” 

“Sure that’s what you want, Sir?” he asked as he started raising his head to look at Link.

Link felt himself starting to blush, so kissed Rhett hard, muttering against him, “Yeah, that’s what I want, Rhett,” their tongues battling for dominance, Link’s mind in a free fall, barely stopping himself from moving against the weight of his best friend. “Be a good boy now and lemme up.”

“But, I’m dead.” 

Oh. Fuck.

Link struggled hard against him, “No. Rhett. Stop it.” 

Rhett sat back on his heels looking down at Link, breathless, bright red from the effort of getting up he assumed. Looking very un Sir like.

“I was gonna move, Link. Are you alright?” 

“Course,” he stood, tripping on his own feet a little. “I ah. I need to, uh. Bathroom.” he gestured comically.

Rhett watched him cross the room, smiling once Link was out of his field of vision.

“Interesting…” he said again as he took another long drink of his beer.

A short time later Link joined him again in the lounge.

“I gotta get going, Rhett. I’ll, uh. Pick you up tomorrow.” 

“You’re not staying, Sir?” he asked standing and walking towards Link. Sure that was what they’d decided earlier.

“Uh, no. I have, um. Stuff to get done.” 

“Ok. If you like,” he kissed him gently. “You’re ok?” 

“Course, honey. Just uh, maybe tired.”

“Your keys are by the door,” he said following Link as he made his way down the hallway. “You could just crash here, we don’t have to do anything?” 

“No, baby. Not tonight. Love you.” he stood on his tiptoes, kissing him gently before slipping out of the house. Running his hand through his hair as he made his way down the steps. Looking left and right as he walked. Always a little unnerved in the dark. Especially right now.

He glanced back at the house before reversing carefully. Once he was on the road, he stopped the car leaving the engine running and pulled a folded envelope from his back pocket and dropped it on the seat beside him. His eyes hard, his heart raced as he bit his lower lip.

He took a deep breath before putting the car in gear and headed to his home.

A short time later he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he made his way to his bedroom.

_Sir. It still feels like you’re inside me._

He smiled at the screen, slipping the envelope beneath a shoebox towards the back of his wardrobe.

_Does it?_

He removed his shoes and his shirt and lay on top of his bed, his phone resting face down on his stomach.

_Can’t I come sit on your dick, Sir?_

Link laughed, typing quickly.

_What are you wearing?_

Rhett’s reply came fast. _A smile. You?_

_Fairy wings and a tutu._

_On a school night?_

_I live on the edge, Rhett._ He rolled onto his side, looking at the empty space Rhett had been occupying more often than not lately.

_Sir. Is there anything I can do for you now?_

_You horny, Rhett?_

_Well, you did jerk me off for about an hour in traffic._

He looked at his phone steadily. Remembering how Rhett felt in his hand. How he had felt rocking back onto him at the club. How he had looked bound and blindfolded, flinching as Link had whipped him. The moaning and need. And finally, how he had felt against the length of him, Rhett’s hand clamped around his wrists, his breath on his neck.

_Come sit on my dick, baby. Doors unlocked. Who said romance is dead?_

_I’m about three minutes away._

Link scrambled off his bed, raced down the hall and unlocked the front door, Rhett opening it just as he stepped back.

Both staring at one another a moment.

“That’s not three minutes.” he said, startled.

“I lied, Sir. I was parked outside.” Rhett replied as he pushed him back against the wall, kissing him passionately. Link returned the kiss, lost for a long moment.

“Rhett, uh. Will you..” he cleared his throat, aiming for some more authority in his tone. He needed to reign this in. “Back up. Christ!” 

“I want you really bad.” 

“Behave or you will get nothing.” 

Rhett cocked his head, watching Link closely.

“I’m serious, Rhett.” 

“Yes. Sir,” he took a step back subdued. “Um, what would you like, Sir?” 

“Kiss me again, just like you were.” Link said smiling at Rhett’s confused expression. “I’m in charge Rhett. When you gonna learn?” 

Rhett smiled.

They kissed again, Link allowing himself to be pushed against the wall, his arms wrapping around Rhett’s waist, pulling his body against his before they finally broke apart, closing the front door and Link lead them to his room, their hands loosely clasped.


End file.
